An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The trading device receives information about a market, such as prices and quantities, from the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange receives messages, such as messages related to orders, from the trading device. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
Trading devices typically display market data and other trading information to a user via a screen or user interface. In particular, a trading device enables a user to interact with the market data via a trading interface or application that is displayed on the screen. Many traders use smartphones, tablets and/or other portable devices as trading devices because the devices are easily operated and portable. For example, many traders use a trading device when working on a trading floor of an exchange. However, when using a trading device in close proximity to other people (e.g., other traders), privacy is a major concern. Traders strongly desire to keep their trading information private, especially from other traders who are located nearby (e.g., on the trading floor). For example, when viewing market data on a trading device, other traders in close proximity may be able to see the market data and other trading information displayed on the trading device. As a result, other traders may be able to ascertain the trading strategies and other private information of the trader. Competition within the trading markets is at an all-time high, as is the value of information relating to tradable objects. Thus, it is extremely important to prevent others from viewing market data and other private information on a trading device.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.